The 8 Stages of Lily and James
by PJHPSGfan
Summary: This is just a little one shot about Lily and James and how they become from enemies to married. Please read and review!


STAGE 1: ENEMIES

TAKES PLACE AFTER SORTING

After the Sorting we were able to eat. I was disappointed Sev and I weren't in the same house, but at the same time slightly thrilled. This would give me the chance to branch out a bit and make new friends. And personally, I thought the Slytherins looked like an unpleasant lot.

There was a group of loud first year boys next to me on my left, but I ignored them. Two of them had been mean to Sev on the train and I can recognize a git when I see one. The girls across from me and to my right looked nice enough so I decided to try them.

"I'm Lily Evans," I said "I'm new here." There was a moment of silence until I realized what I had said. Blushing, I nervously giggled. "That was a stupid thing to say. Obviously were all new here. Forgive me; I'm not this stupid usually," I assured them.

The two girls across from me rolled their eyes and started whispering to each other. The girl beside me leaned in and whispered, "Those girls are awful! They made that girl," she pointed under the table, "Mary, cry because she wore her hair in pig tails."

I glanced at the girl called Mary. Her hair was down, but she had two hair bands on her wrist. She was small and mousy looking with brown hair, brown eyes, and freckles.

"I'm Dorcas Meadows," she said. She held out her hand and I shook it. We talked and laughed. Right when I was finishing my treacle tart a boy tapped me on the shoulder.

I turned; it was the boy from the train. "I'm Sirius Black," he said proudly, "And my friend James here wanted me to tell you that he thinks you're cute." The boys around him giggled, and one (who I guessed was James) blushed. He was the other boy from the train and I considered dumping the remains of my treacle tart on his head.

"So what do you say?" Sirius asked me, "Will you go out with him?"

The boys teetered. I stood up and gave him my best death glare. The one called James cowered as did a few of the others, Sirius just glared back.

"When your friend gets up the courage to ask me himself then maybe I will. And why do you just _assume_ I'll just go out with him. I don't even know him!" I exclaimed, unfortunately attracting some attention and with that I dragged Dorcas down to where Pig Tail Mary and some other first years were sitting. The boys were pushing each other around laughing at James. _Serves him right_ I thought _Maybe next time he'll ask me like a gentleman. _I made friends at this end of the table with Marlene McKinnon, Alice Prewet, and Mary Macdonald.

I encountered James the next day bullying Severus with the spell that we had just learned in Charms class (_Wingadium Leviosa)_ and Sev was floating around uselessly. Good thing I knew the countercharm and I gave James Potter a piece of my mind. We were enemies and James (nor any other of the boys on his behalf) asked me out for a few years. But we did have shouting matches in the Great Hall, common room, and corridors almost every day. He pranked me constantly

And I knew one thing for certain, I hated James Potter and he hated me… or so I thought.

STAGE 2: THE CONSTANT ASKING OUT

TAKES PLACE SOMETIME IN THIRD YEARS

James Potter was bullying some innocent first year as usual. I was walking with my friends to Transfiguration and told them to wait a moment.

"POTTER!" I exclaimed furiously, "What did he ever do to you?"

Potter shrugged, "He called Remus a name, I figured he should shut his mouth."

"Where is your little clique?" I asked, "What do you call yourselves again? The Muffins? The Misfits? The Monkeys?"

"The Marauders!" He exclaimed indignantly.

I rolled my eyes, "Okay then. Now put this kid down. Or I'll get a prefect and have your Hogsmede trip taken away," I replied. It was our first trip ever and everyone was excited.

"Now Evans…" he waggled his eyebrows, "I know you wouldn't do that."

"Why not? I hate your guts Potter," I said. He seemed amused by this and I was ready to grab his little know it all head and throw it out the window.

"Do you really Evans? You and I both know it's all an act. Now why don't you and I go to Hogsmede together and I'll put this little firsty down?"

I was shocked. Bewildered. Mad. Indignant. Potter of all people… Potter asked me out to Hogsmede. Any other boy except him and his Marauders or a Slytherin (minus Sev) I would have said yes. But Potter….

"No way! You are an arrogant toreag! There is no way in even that little brain of yours that I'd go out with you! I don't like you! I thought you hated me! Is this some kind of sick joke? And if it isn't, you still haven't learned since third year on how to ask a girl out properly! The fact that you're doing it yourself is a small improvement!" I freed the first year from James and turned towards my friends. Marlene looked like she was trying not to laugh, Mary looked shocked, Alice looked disappointed and Dorcas looked like she wanted to smash Potter's head into a million and one pieces.

James Potter continued to ask me out in that rude way, sometimes with some flowers or a prank on Severus (that was supposed to impress me!)The other girls didn't get it; they just thought that since Potter was cute and charming that he was nice too. But they weren't pranked and taunted by him endlessly.

I had formed a small friendship with Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black and I had some form of understanding, Pettigrew was an idiot, and Potter was a prat.

Which no one seemed to understand, but me, Sev, and Dorcas.

STAGE 3: FRIENDS

TAKES PLACE AFTER LILY AND SNAPE IN FRONT OF THE PORTRIAT HOLE SCENE

Severus Snape, my best friend, excuse me, ex best friend had just offered an apology to me and I didn't accept it, even though I longed for our friendship again. _He called you Mudblood_ a voice in my head told me _He'll go off and be a Death Eater and you'll be in the Order. Your going to fight on opposite sides, a friendship won't last through that, it was better for it to stop. Plus Severus and you are growing apart. Do you know him anymore? _The voice continued.

I sighed, it was true. I didn't know Snape anymore. He chose his way, I chose mine. Our friendship was finished and I realized I wasn't even too upset. I had subconsciously been suspecting this for months.

I blinked back tears and turned toward the portrait hole. The Fat Lady smiled sadly at me and said, "I never liked that kid anyway."

I managed a smile and stepped back into the common room. Alice, Dorcas, Mary, and Marlene were waiting.

"How did it go?" Mary asked me.

"He apologized, but I don't care. We're not friends and won't be again," I replied sadly, but firmly.

"Good job Lily," Marlene tried to reconsole me, "I never liked that git anyway."

Suddenly James Potter my nemesis entered, "Lily can I talk to you please?" he asked.

I was about to say, 'No get out of my face' when I realized he had said please. James Potter never ever said please. I looked up at him; his hazel eyes looked concerned and genuine, not a trademark mischievous look in sight.

"Sure Potter," I said standing up. Marlene winked at me, Alice squealed, Mary blushed, and Dorcas waggled her eyebrows. They've wanted Potter and me to get together for ages with no luck. I rolled my eyes at them.

"Evans…" Potter shifter uncomfortably from one foot to another.

"Potter…" I echoed back, "If you're just going to stand here then you're wasting my time." I turned to leave, but James held me back.

"Look Evans, I'm sorry I was mean to Snape. Sirius and I… we decided to stop hexing people for the fun of it. He shouldn't have called you a you-know-what, but it was my fault in the first place." His words came out in a hurry know as if he was afraid someone might stop them.

I stopped him, "Potter, Snape was as guilty as you are. But I accept your apology."

"And I'm sorry I asked you out. Remus reckons that I should have done it more politely," he smiled sheepishly.

I cracked a smile, "I always knew Remus was the logical one in the group. You, Black, and Pettigrew… the three of you running around without any teachers, the school would be on fire by the end of the day."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair nervously, "Look Evans? Can't we be friends? I'm trying to be nice here."

"I considered it for a moment, I have hated Potter all my life and now… he seemed tolerable. Maybe (just maybe) we could be friends, but I doubted we would last long.

"Fine," I said, "Friends." And we shook on it.

The next morning in the Great Hall, Marlene, Mary, Dorcas, Alice, and I sat in the Great Hall across from the Marauders, plus Frank Longbottem (who Alice has a crush on) and his friend Jason Stillwell. Being friends with Potter meant that I was friends with Black and Pettigrew as well. I was already friendly with Remus, Jason, and Frank. Even though we weren't all on a first name basis, I enjoyed Potter and Black's company. They were hilarious and maybe not as arrogant as I thought. (Or maybe they were trying to tone it down a bit, which seemed more likely) Pettigrew was quiet but when he did speak, he had this ridiculous laugh that sounded more like a squeak and he always backed up Black and Potter. I wondered how he had managed to get into Gryffindor since he had no backbone. Still, I felt like I was with friends.

Friends... it was an interesting word. I smiled to myself and didn't even notice Snape's sad eyes from across the Hall.

STAGE4: FIRST NAME BASIS

TAKES PLACE IN SIXTH YEAR

We were studying for exams in the library. More like I was studying and Potter was being lazy… as usual. It was Hogsmede weekend, which made the castle almost deserted. Alice and Frank had finally gotten together! Sirius and Marlene were dating, as were Remus and Mary. Dorcas, Peter, Jason, and some Ravenclaw girls were hanging out at the Three Broomsticks. Potter and I had both been invited to join them, but I was studying and Potter was trying to convince me to go to the Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer while he was supposed to be reviewing his Potions essay.

"C'mon Evans… you're no fun! Everyone else is in Hogsmede except us! I can't risk my social status for _Potions_!" he scoffed.

I raised my eyebrow at him, "The first and second years are in the castle, you're already so far up the social food chain you're untouchable, and Potions is quite a fascinating subject!" I exclaimed.

"Please Evans; you and Snape are the only ones in the year who actually enjoy Potions! Everyone else knows it's a waste of time!" Potter snapped.

"Well maybe if you tried a little bit you'd excel at it. You know James maybe you can still do well in almost every subject without even trying, but if you did try…" my voice trailed off. Potter was staring at me too intently for my liking.

"What?" I snapped.

"James," he said, "You called me James!"

I blushed remembering my mistake, "I'm sorry-" I began.

"Lily," he said and I blushed even more when he said my name, "You call Sirius, Sirius, Peter, Peter, Remus, Remus. But you've never called me James. Why?"

"You call Marlene, Marlene, Mary, Mary, Dorcas, Dorcas, and Alice, Alice. But you've never called me Lily," I countered.

We looked at each other and laughed.

"So _James_," I said putting emphasis on his name, "How about I save you from hell and go to Hogsmede for a butterbeer?"

He looked excited and his hazel eyes sparkled mischievously, "Okay_ Lily_ that sounds brilliant."

So James and I brought our books back in our dormitories and went to Hogsmede together as friends.

STAGE 5: DATING

TAKES PLACE IN SEVENTH YEAR

"You're Head Boy!" I exclaimed.

"Yes," he said.

"You!" I shouted

"Me." He replied.

"I'm Head Girl!" I told him.

"I'm not surprised," he says grinning, "Why do you have your knickers in a twist?"

"You weren't prefect! I mean, I'd rather have it be you instead of Snape or Diggory! But isn't this unfair?" I asked him.

"That's why I owled Dumbledore, but he insists. After all second choice was Snape. Who would you rather have it be?" James smiled knowingly.

"You, no contest!" I replied, "C'mon let's go to the prefect's meeting."

Two years ago I would've been appalled at the idea of James as Head Boy, but now that I know him, really know him. I have to agree with Dumbledore. Even if James has a track record for being a troublemaker, he has good values, he gets good marks, and he's an excellent leader. Plus since Snape supports Voldemort's cause and has no leadership qualities, and since Dumbledore figured out what happened between me and Snape (he talked to me about it after that dreadful day by the Black Lake) I would definitely think Dumbledore was bonkers if he had given him the position. James was definitely the right choice.

And Dumbledore and I were right, throughout the year James was the perfect Head Boy. We had to work closely together all year. He and the Marauders still played tricks, but as usual they were never caught and even though everyone knew it was them there was no proof. James and I skipped a lot more than one Hogsmede trip. He adjusted and that was that. Still, we bickered as most people as different as James and I would. We fought over everything, and always laughed about it after.

One day, I was just talking to Alice when James ran up to us.

"There's been some Slytherins torturing Muggleborns!" he said, "Dumbledore wants Prefects and Head Girl and Boy to come up!" Alice (who was the newly appointed Gryffindor prefect) and I looked at him and ran.

Severus. He was with his no-good friends, Mucliber, Dolohov, Avery, and Parkinson. A little cry caught in my throat and James took my hand. There was a few Muggleborns on the ground… including Mary! I looked at Alice, blinking back tears.

Dumbledore was furious and he expelled them, right there, except Severus. He was only suspended, apparently he had just arrived right before we had and had only hexed a few.

Mucliber and Avery looked at each other, than simultaneously pulled up their sleeves showing Dark Marks. Then they each grabbed some sort of some powder and the room went black. There was some sort of mad laughing and they were gone. James and I walked into each other, Alice tripped over my foot. Eventually the darkness cleared. Dumbledore stormed to the Ministry, McGonagall and Flitwick were to search the grounds, Severus received three detentions, and we were to direct the prefects to bring the wounded to the hospital wing.

I carried Mary and thank God her heart was still beating! Alice and Remus began chatting about the attack and I turned to James.

"It just makes me think about how it could have been me," I whispered to him. He attempted to put his arm around me, but that was too awkward with the bodies we were carrying.

"It wouldn't have been," James said firmly. We had arrived at the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was buzzing around like a bee with her medicines.

"Why not?" I ask him, curious.

"I'm protecting you, I have been all year," he told me, "I didn't want you to get hurt."

"What?" I was flabbergasted.

"Well I figured it would happen, I heard Snape and Parkinson talking three months ago, so I vowed to try to protect you, after all Lily who else would be able to tell me when I step on your toes during the Head Boy and Head Girl dance at the Christmas ball?"

I smiled gratefully, I had always thought James was cute, but now he was handsome. He had matured so much over the past few years. I knew right then that I wanted to kiss him.

So without thinking I did.

Right in the middle of the hospital wing.

And James didn't pull away.

STAGE 6: ENGAGMENT

TAKES PLACE WHO KNOWS WHEN

We were sitting in our flat; he had made dinner that night since I had been at Alice's bachelorette party. James seemed extra nervous.

All of the sudden I began choking, James quickly pulled out his wand and I coughed up a diamond ring.

"What's this!" I exclaimed.

"Oh Merlin!" James yelled, he pulled out a ring box. It was empty. He looked at me with a panicked expression.

"You were- you were going to propose to me?" I asked.

He looked horrified, but nodded, "I took out the ring about five times when I was cooking dinner it must have fallen in! Lily I'm so sorry-"

"Who cares? You were just going to say a bunch of words and ask a question!" I wasn't as upset as I thought I would be. "Of course I'll marry you!"

"You will?" he asked surprised. "But I messed everything up!"

"Do you want me to marry you or not?"

"Of course I do!" His eyes widened.

"Good." I put the wring on my finger and we were engaged.

STAGE 7: MARRIED

TAKES PLACE ?

"Are you ready for this?" Marlene asked me.

"I am," I told her, "Do you think I look all right?"

"You could show up in a paper bag and James would still faint with shock," Remus said, appearing.

Dorcas rolled her eyes, "That's an exaggeration if I've ever heard one. I just heard James and Sirius talking about how you're going to look. James said he'd leave the alter if he didn't like your dress."

"Really?" I asked, worried.

Everyone laughed. "I'm kidding!" Dorcas exclaimed.

"Oh," I said stupidly.

"Now let's do this thang!" Marlene said.

My dad and mom had died last year so I was not escorted up the aisle. Remus and Mary went first, then Frank and Alice, Peter and Dorcas, Marlene, then me. I didn't look at anyone in the crowd. None of my family was there; Petunia had declined her invitation with a RETURN TO SENDER. James's family smiled at me, so did some of my Hogwarts friends and teachers. But I didn't look at them. I was focusing on James.

We had gone so far, from enemies, to friends, to boyfriend and girlfriend. Now we would be married. I was going to be Mrs. Lily Potter.

James wore a goofy grin, I probably had one to match.

The priest said "Speak now or forever hold your piece."

I thought I saw someone stand, it was Severus! But he sat down just as quickly. I must have imagined it, Snape wasn't at my wedding.

We said our vows, then he kissed me.

We were probably a bit overenthusiastic, it went on for a bit to long for a wedding kiss, but what can I say? James and I were a unique couple. If Petunia was here she'd scoff and say we were scaring the children.

Sirius wolf whistled and the minister didn't looked fazed at all. Maybe people in the wizarding world were passionate in wedding kisses. We walked down the aisle, hand in hand, beaming.

We took a bunch of pictures, I would normally have been tired of smiling but today I was so happy I didn't care. (How corny does that sound?)

Finally we were dancing and having fun. Remus was in love with our chocolate wonder (a chocolate founding with about a million things to dip in it), Peter was stuffing his face at the buffet, the rest of us were talking, kissing, and dancing.

Sirius (drunk) still managed to make a great speech about how I had turned James down multiple times, how James was obsessed with me, how I finally kissed him in a room full of people, then finished with wishing us a happy marriage and calling dibs on godfather for our first kid.

James and I looked at each other and smiled.

It was the happiest night of my life.

I woke beside him the next morning and grinned.

I was Mrs. Lily Potter.

STAGE 8: HARRY

TAKES PLACE JULY 1ST, 1980

"James…" I said nervously one night over dinner. "I have something to tell you."

"Did someone die again? No! Please don't let it be-" James started but I cut him off.

"I'm pregnant!" I exclaimed shrilly.

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh it's just that. I know you because left the Potion in our room. Can we name him Harry?"

"What if it's a girl?' I asked. "We're not naming her Harriet."

"You can pick the first name if it's a girl, I pick the first name if it's a boy," he said fairly. I smiled a bit, he was so generous.

"Okay. I want to name her after a flower. How about Iris?" I suggested.

"That was my girlfriend in fifth year," he said, "She was bloody awful at chewing! She would spit-"

"

James," I sighed, "How about Violet?"

"That makes me think of the Fat Lady's friend."

"I thought I was picking the names here! How about Daisy?"

"That sounds like my old house elf."

"Fine! Camilla?"

"I like that."

"Thank Merlin," I whispered.

"Here's your baby boy Mrs. Potter," the healer replied, "He's very healthy. Didn't cry at all." I looked at my son and green eyes met green.

"Hi Harry," I murmured, "I'm Mommy. I love you."

James put his arm around my shoulder, "Hi Harry. We'll make a great seeker out of you."

I swatted him and grinned.

One big happy family.

**A.N **

**This is my first fanfic, hope you like it!**

**Please don't sugarcoat it in reviews, I want to make my stories better. **

**-PJHPSGfan **


End file.
